


Fangs, Paws and Problems

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Day 3: Second Years, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fantasy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Seijoh Week 2020, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, but only between the third years, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: It was said that high school would be the most important time in the life for a young, growing person and that you couldn't make enough mistakes during this time.And Kyoutani really wanted to live by that exact worldview – he wanted his only problems to be getting caught smoking by his dad or that a girl had turned him down, but as always when you really wanted something, life was there to thwart your plans.The metaphorical “spike in Kyoutani's guns” in this case represented the small, but unfortunately not to be ignored, fact that Kyoutani was a werewolf.__________Full moon is near, Yahaba is trying to get behind Kyoutani's secret and Oikawa makes everything worse.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Fangs, Paws and Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the Seijoh week - I wrote this yesterday for five hours straight and forgot to make myself dinner, because I was so absorbed in the story.
> 
> I hope you have fun! Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)

When you were a boy of a certain age you were always told that life was going to get harder from now on - you would feel more rebellious, want to win the heart of a pretty girl, and sneak out of the apartment with friends at night to try the first cigarette or to go clubbing.

It was said that high school would be the most important time in their life for a young, growing person and that you couldn't make enough mistakes during this time.

And Kyoutani really wanted to live by that exact worldview – he wanted his only problems to be getting caught smoking by his dad or that a girl had turned him down, but as always when you really wanted something, life was there to thwart your plans.

The metaphorical “spike in Kyoutani's guns” in this case represented the small, _but unfortunately not to be ignored_ , fact that Kyoutani was a werewolf.

The shrill of the whistle rang in Kyoutani's ears and he suppressed the urge to wince as Oikawa gathered them all in the middle of the gym.

It had only been a few days since he had rejoined the team and his sensitive ears were still not quite used to the constant volume.

In his time when he had turned his back on the team, he had been able to avoid the crowds and their noise levels. He always showed up a few minutes before the start of the class and thus avoided colliding with other students, always trying to have as little contact as possible.

His almost frightening facial expression played a not insignificant role and it was probably the first time that Kyoutani was really grateful for his face - first graders avoided him in shock, pressed against their lockers so as not to touch him, second graders fell silent immediately when he rushed past them and the third graders of the school whispered, but they did nothing to get closer to him.

Kyoutani's reputation allowed him to live his high school life completely undisturbed, minimizing any chance of someone finding out his little secret.

Or at least it was until that one momentous afternoon where he ran into Watari, who had taken up residence in front of the Home Economics room.

The Libero of the Seijoh team had stretched his legs so dangerously far that Kyoutani had stumbled over his classmate at full speed as soon as he rushed around the corner.

Instantly Watari had jumped up and bent down to look at Kyoutani, worried that he might have injured himself as quickly as he hit the ground in front of Watari's feet.

And as it could not have been otherwise, Kyoutani's wolf senses had thought at that very moment, that it would be a great thing if he lost control of them.

To say that Watari was surprised when two yellow glowing wolf eyes suddenly glared at him from below, would've been an understatement and Kyoutani had had his hands full keeping the classmate from screaming out loud.

A warning, threatening, _pleading_ conversation in the next equipment room later, Watari had calmed down so much that he no longer tried to escape constantly and Kyoutani could at least let go of him so far that Watari had the chance to move back to the other end of the room.

On that day, Watari was the first student at the school to learn of Kyoutani's "problem", but instead of - as expected - hitting it all over the school, Watari approached Kyoutani a few days later during one of the breaks and asked him to rejoin their volleyball club as a small exchange that he kept quiet to people like Oikawa.

Because one thing was clear - if Oikawa Tooru got his hands on the information that they had a werewolf at their school, Kyoutani's quiet days would be numbered.

So it happened that two days later, to the great surprise of the entire volleyball team, _except Watari_ , Kyoutani Kentarou showed up in the gym and trained with them as if he had never been away.

And that led to his current situation, where Oikawa called them all together and pushed a large blackboard towards them.

Yahaba next to Kyoutani sighed suppressed, but loud enough that the entire team could probably hear him and Matsukawa on their left snorted in amusement.

At Kyoutani's questioning look, Watari hissed: "Oikawa has definitely come up with a crazy new training strategy, he always does that when an important game is about to happen."

“Yes, although it usually leads to Iwaizumi getting angry and punching him at the end of training. Actually, Oikawa should be able to learn from his mistakes.", Matsukawa snarled under his breath and Hanamaki chuckled grinning: “Or he likes getting beaten up by Iwaizumi."

Kyoutani ignored this comment with a grunt and the two third graders suppressed a loud laugh.

In the meantime, the team captain had started to scribble a few names on the board with a squeaky pen while chatting euphorically with Iwaizumi.

Although “Conversing” was probably not the right word - Oikawa was talking and Iwaizumi stared at the blackboard with narrowed eyes, as if he could already smell that Oikawa's plan would backfire.

One thing Kyoutani noticed on his first day back on the team was that in his absence, Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's smells had changed - much to Kyoutani's displeasure, because usually a person's basic smells didn't change unless they started a physical relationship.

A thought that strained Kyoutani's nerves so much on the first day, that he asked Watari about another option for his silence, because by God, he didn't want to look his Senpai in the eye and know that he would roll himself in the sheets with their team captain.

Especially not when this team captain went by the name of Oikawa Tooru and was certainly responsible for Iwaizumi's lack of morale.

It turned out to be absolutely irritating when Kyoutani converted a pass from Oikawa and you could smell Iwaizumi's damn pride all over the place, almost as if he would like to drag Oikawa into the nearest changing room and do things with him there, Kyoutani would probably only be able to forget with therapy.

With Matsukawa and Hanamaki he had already noticed this strange, sweet smell in his first year and it also didn't escape his notice what they had been doing in their seats during their bus trips when they had thought everyone else was asleep.

Another disadvantage in addition to the above-average smell was Kyoutani's excellent hearing.

He had heard so many softly whispered declarations of love and - what was even worse – lovers talk, while he wished he could go anywhere but hopefully far away from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who stuck their tongues down each others throats to the lovely sound of the snoring team.

Accordingly, Kyoutani hadn't been the least bit surprised when the two boys let him know in a subordinate sentence upon his return that they were dating.

Kyoutani was _far_ more surprised by the smell of the second setter on their team - Yahaba.

While the two third-grader couples sprayed their happiness hormones around the room in an almost disgusting, intrusive way, Yahaba gave off a far more subtle scent.

At first Kyoutani had taken it for an imagination, as delicate as the smell hung everywhere in the room, but the longer he was next to Yahaba, the stronger and more intense Kyoutani could perceive the scent and now it clung to him like perfume.

Unlike the first years and Watari, Yahaba smelled like something deep inside him was waiting to break to the surface, stalk around, and show its fangs.

Completely contrary to his “favorite son-in-law demeanor”, it simmered beneath Yahaba's surface and every time Oikawa was re-elected to the team's starting grid, Kyoutani could smell the anger like a wave streaming away from Yahaba.

As if Yahaba bared his teeth and waited for the exact moment when Oikawa would present him the crown and he could let his inner wolf run free.

And as if it were a distant call in the night, Kyoutani's real wolf answered the false wolf of Yahaba, felt drawn to him and pricked up his ears as soon as the brown-haired boy said something to him.

But, as in real life, there could only be one leader in each pack and although Kyoutani had only been back in Oikawa's “pack” for a week, he could not stop to contest Yahaba's place.

Watari affectionately referred to it as "love-hate", because no matter how often Yahaba and Kyoutani crashed and Kyoutani struggled _so hard_ not to lose control of his form, at the end of the day his inner wolf longed for nothing but to lie down next to Yahaba and sleep peacefully.

They were like two magnets, they attracted each other, they repelled each other and all over again.

Accordingly, it was not surprising that Yahaba and Kyoutani became a highly dangerous duo when it came to volleyball and the way Watari observed their moves from behind with a smug smile, Kyoutani could tell that the little libero had suspected it no different.

But although Kyoutani now spent most of his school days in the presence of Yahaba and Watari, he could not and did not want to reveal his secret to the setter.

It was dangerous enough for Watari to have this knowledge, one more person could cause him serious trouble if the information got public.

Although he almost always had himself perfectly under control at school and his eyes only flickered yellow now and then in stressful situations, there was now a stupid monthly day on which Kyoutani avoided school like a vampire the daylight.

Already two days before the full moon was in the sky, he could always feel the pulling and burning in his body, the desire to dig his teeth into the neck of a defenseless being and howl all night long over the moon, omnipresent.

Kyoutani's wolf figure was no longer as you might know it from films like Twilight - no, he didn't suddenly turn into a whole wolf - Kyoutani usually grew "only" wolf ears and a tail, as well as fur, stretching from his neck to his shoulders.

A few claws and fangs later and he could spend his full moon like this. Only in the rarest of cases, for example when he was irritated or aroused, did he transform into a full wolf.

And since it was unfortunately not very highly regarded in society as a wolf to be in the school, Kyoutani always stayed at home for the entire full moon and told the school something about fever and stomach ache.

In the first days after his involuntary discovery, Watari bombarded Kyoutani with questions what it was like to be a werewolf and - under Kyoutani's indignant look - had begged until Kyoutani had shown him his ears and Watari could caress them.

Since then, the Libero had a special spot for Kyoutani and as soon as there was even the slightest chance that Kyoutani might lose control, he removed him from the situation.

One more reason why Kyoutani could not understand why Watari attached so much importance to training with Yahaba, after all, the setter made sure often enough that Kyoutani had to turn away quickly to get his eye color under control again.

Even now he crouched next to Yahaba on the floor and stared at Oikawa's drawings, ignoring the wish to jump at Yahaba's throat.

Because when Oikawa had happily declared that he would mix “the usual couples” again and he had put Kyoutani together with Kindaichi as a partner, Yahaba apparently couldn't resist the comment that Kyoutani would scare Kindaichi, which in the end led to that now Oikawa was allowed to train with Kyoutani.

Especially Oikawa, the person that Kyoutani saw as the downfall of Iwaizumi's innocence and he would love to bite his butt in his wolf form.

With closed eyes and furrowed forehead Kyoutani sat on the floor and growled annoyed to himself, ignoring the amused comments of Matsukawa and Hanamaki that he should try to slap Oikawa as Iwaizumi did.

"Thank you for absolutely nothing." Kyoutani growled when Yahaba glared at him from the side and looked way too smug.

“Oh, don't make such a fuss. There are people who would pay hard cash to train with Oikawa."

"Oh yes, I would pay money to be allowed to punch him." Kyoutani snarled suppressed and Yahaba snorted in amusement.

"You shouldn't talk about our captain like that, _he's very sensitive_.", The setter smirked and Matsukawa, still within earshot, gave a suppressed laugh.

With a grumble, Kyoutani pulled himself up and massaged his temples, his inner wolf tense and ready to growl angrily at the other just at the thought of a one on one training session with Oikawa.

"Why exactly did you think it would be a good idea to change Oikawa's original plan?"

Yahaba raised his head and gave Kyoutani a cynical grin.

“Oh, because Kindaichi is really scared of you. I was just worried about my poor little Kouhai."

Kyoutani snorted and bared his teeth. “Poor little Kouhai, my ass. You just wanted to see how Oikawa infuriates me, you can admit it."

Played indignantly, Yahaba took a breath. "Me? Wanting to annoy you? I forbear such outrageous accusations."

In response he got a stretched middle finger from Kyoutani and Kyoutani's wolf reared up.

Conversations with Yahaba always brought him to the limit of his control and even if it was only harmless teasing, Kyoutani felt it boil in himself.

Something about Yahaba made him go nuts and maybe training with Oikawa actually wasn't a terribly bad idea.

After all, Oikawa just annoyed him, didn't attack him mentally like Yahaba.

With a sigh, the blonde trotted over to his team captain and accepted his fate.

It was a terribly bad idea to train with Oikawa, that much was for sure by now.

Kyoutani tried so hard, _oh he struggled,_ but his nerves were strained to the limit and he was _so_ close to transforming in front of his team, he could already feel his ears growing between his short stubble hair.

He kept glancing at Watari for help, but since he was training with Oikawa this time, Watari couldn't just interfere at will, after all, Oikawa was their captain.

And so Watari had to watch with worried eyes as Kyoutani lost his nerve and he couldn't do anything about it.

Unfortunately, there was also the fact that the next day would be full moon and Kyoutani was already tense and nervous - Oikawa's constant comments and the physical contact only made things worse.

As if in a trance, Kyoutani felt his blood pound and he took a deep breath - he had to stop training as soon as possible and then leave the gym immediately, he wouldn't be able to withstand the permanent smell of sex on Oikawa for much longer.

Another pass flew in his direction Kyoutani jumped, _he jumped without even thinking_ and only realized what he had done when the ball flew past _under_ him and one of his teammates - probably Kindaichi - made a surprised noise.

He jumped way too high, _of course he jumped way too high_ , no normal person could jump three meters from a standing position and certainly not a person like Kyoutani.

And to top it all off, the whole team had seen his slip.

Kyoutani was already preparing to be kicked out of the team and whistled to the school management, in no world was it possible to simply remain silent.

He bowed his head in resignation and resisted the urge to whine.

The first to speak was Matsukawa, who came up to Kyoutani with his mouth open, patting him on the back: “My God, Kyouken, I didn't even know that you had something like that in you. The jump was fantastic. Do something like that again in the game against the crows and then they can see who really can fly here."

Oikawa now also stepped next to Kyoutani and beamed at him. "It just has to be due to my fantastic new training plan! I'm a genius!"

And while more and more of his teammates came up to him and expressed their admiration, Kyoutani felt Yahaba's suspicious gaze directed at him.

As always, the setter hadn't let Kyoutani out of his sight and it was obvious that he didn't believe the nonsense with Oikawa's new training method for a second.

But he seemed to have decided not to speak to Kyoutani about it for the time being, because while the training after Kyoutani's short "flight insert", as Matsukawa called it, went its normal course, Yahaba almost pretended like nothing had happened.

Until the moment when Oikawa told him and Kyoutani to stow all the balls and then lock the gym while the rest of the team cleared the nets.

Kyoutani had only set one foot in the storeroom when Yahaba grabbed his collar and pushed him against the nearest wall.

Kyoutani's wolf instincts set in immediately and he was barely able to keep from biting Yahaba's hand when the bigger boy glared at him from above.

"What the hell was that back then?" Yahaba growled and Kyoutani wanted _so badly_ , oh he wanted to bite him, he wanted to growl at him himself, sink his teeth in the back of his neck, _he had never had such a desire before_.

"I don't know what you mean", he managed between bared teeth, eyes narrowed to cover up the yellow.

Yahaba gave a cool laugh and tightened his grip. "Bullshit! You can't tell me that you have no idea! You jumped over the entire net from a standing start! That was easily three meters, how did you do that? And now don't come to me with “Oikawa's training plan”, I don't give a shit! "

With all the calm that he had left, Kyoutani growled. "You shouldn't talk about our captain like that, _I was told he is very sensitive._ "

“Quit that shit! I want to know what's wrong with you! And why does Watari know about it and I don't?"

Kyoutani's head jerked up and Yahaba smiled cheerlessly. "Yes, don't think that I didn't notice how you kept looking at each other for help all the time today. Watari knows something and I'd bet my damned money that he made sure you got back on the team. Otherwise you two would never stick together like that!"

"To be honest, I don't know what you're talking about, but Watari and I are just friends." Snarled the blonde, glaring at Yahaba from below.

The setter rolled his eyes and dragged Kyoutani a little further up, so that his feet barely touched the ground.

"You can tell this fairy tale to Oikawa, but not to me."

The blood raced in Kyoutani, his heart was pumping adrenaline through his veins and he felt the wolf wait and see, ready to break out and reveal his secret.

“Speak Kyoutani! Tell me now as your teammate or as your future captain. Or I'll bring Oikawa in and we'll make a big deal out of it. "

Kyoutani's eyes narrowed in angry slits. “I'm warning you, don't do it. And let go of me, asshole!"

"I'll let you go if YOU tell me the damn truth!!"

Yahaba was far too close, Kyoutani could smell every little finest note and his nostrils trembled as he tasted the anger and wrath of Yahaba on his tongue.

"Yahaba.", He growled, "let go!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yahaba!"

"Tell me the truth!"

And suddenly Kyoutani couldn't cope with it anymore - the upcoming full moon, the training with Oikawa and Yahaba, who stood so close in front of him that he could count the pores in his skin.

Kyoutani gave a _whimper_ , he still felt how he pushed Yahaba back and the man stumbled a few meters backwards before he made a groaning noise and his senses began to race like a roller coaster.

Everything around him became slow, he heard the crack of the wood, felt a slight breeze from a folded window, smelled the panic of Yahaba - _oh_.

The next time he raised his head, Yahaba stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, his hands stretched protectively in front of him and suddenly seemed no longer interested in the truth.

Kyoutani stared down at himself and found that he had skipped his "normal" wolf form and went straight to the "real" wolf form.

A blond wolf with two noticeable brown stripes across its back was crouching in the equipment room, a little overwhelmed by the situation.

With a halfhearted growl, Kyoutani backed away, Yahaba still in view and cocked his head.

"Y-you-", Yahaba stuttered, pale as a sheet and still trembling, "you are a dog."

Kyoutani couldn't gasp out loud enough at Yahaba's words. Almost as if he wanted to show him that he wasn't a dog but a wolf, he turned a few times in a circle and bared his teeth.

"A wolf? You are a _wolf?_ ", Yahaba mumbled and the blond wolf nodded satisfied.

Nothing could be saved now anyway - Watari had only seen his eyes and ears, Yahaba had immediately bought the entire package, although it was 100% his own fault.

Kyoutani carefully approached the boy on the ground and after Yahaba seemed to have overcome his initial panic, the setter was now sitting on the ground, watching cautiously as Kyoutani came closer and closer and finally let himself fall on the ground next to him.

"Have you always been a wolf?", Yahaba's question was answered with a nod and the brown-haired boy nodded slowly as well.

"And when exactly did you plan to tell the team?"

Kyoutani's turning of the head was enough for Yahaba as an answer and as if nothing had happened and Kyoutani hadn't just turned into a wolf in front of his eyes, the boy groaned and sighed. “That's typical again. All of your abilities have to be tickled out of you.” He wrinkled his nose. “Or beat out of you. Anyway- so selfish. What do you think the others would say if they saw you."

Kyoutani pulled in his ears and shook his head.

“What, you don't want them to know? Was that the reason why you only confided in Watari? "

Ignoring the fact that Watari’s knowledge had been much more of an accident, Kyoutani nodded again and Yahaba looked at him indignantly.

“But why Watari? He's such a gossip whore. I would have bet 1000 yen that he had already passed your secret on to half the team."

Kyoutani grunted softly and bared his teeth, not without giving Yahaba a punishing look.

“Oh, I AM a gossip whore? Excuse me! I'm outraged."

And while Yahaba continued a monologue about how mean he found it to be left out, Kyoutani felt the familiar pull in himself and a short time later sat again as a human next to Yahaba.

"You're such an annoying tick.", he growled and the brown-haired boy gave him a crooked grin.

"And you're a werewolf with aggression problems, not necessarily better either."

Kyoutani snorted and although he still had the problem to clear up with his team, he suddenly felt that it might not be the worst idea to have Yahaba by his side after all.

"How fun it would be if you transformed yourself in the middle of a game."

Ok, he took that back - that Yahaba Shigeru knew that Kyoutani was a werewolf would be the beginning of a series of many embarrassing, dangerous and crazy moments - but that's part of another story.


End file.
